Shoot The Moon
by i.love.him.123
Summary: He's leaving, but she doesn't want him too, but after all, she agrees to him leaving. Many tears shed. She doesn't want to let him go. His final goodbyes. NaruxxSaku songfic: Shoot The Moon .Norah Jones.


**Shoot The Moon**

* * *

"Hey Naruto? How long are you going to be in the village for?" Asked a very wondering Sakura as she hugged for dear life onto her precious Naruto. 

"Honestly Sakura, I don't really know. It depends on when I have to go back." Naruto answered his Sakura hugging her while his chin rested on top of her head.

Sakura choked back some tears that urged to come out. "Naruto? I don't want you to leave!" She said as her voice cracked.

"I know Sakura, I know. I wish I could stay, but there are missions that have to be done." He said hoping that she would understand.

They stood on the sidewalk under the moonlight, as cherry blossom petals encircled around them along with its smell.

_**The summer days are gone to soon,**_

_**Shoot the moon,**_

_**And miss completely,**_

_**And now you left to face the gloom,**_

_**The empty room that once smelled sweetly,**_

_**Of all the flowers you plucked if only,**_

Sakura let warm tears role down her face.

"It's okay Sakura, I'll be back soon, I promise, nobody can get through me." He exaggerated trying to make her feel better after his last mission had been so long.

He used her finger to make her look at him directly in the eyes.

"I promise I'll be back." He said in a hoping tone. He closed his eyes and gently but his lips on Sakura's bright pink ones. He astounded Sakura.

As they kissed, Sakura played with Naruto's hair trying to memorize the feel of how soft it was.

_**You knew the reason,**_

_**Why you had to each be lonely,**_

_**Was it just the season?**_

Their tongue danced with each other, exploring. A couple of minutes passed by and they had broken apart.

"Naruto, please don't leave me again." Sakura whispered in his ear. Her breath tickled it and he smiled lightly.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I have to go on this mission, Tsunade said I have to or else." Naruto let his grin fall.

Sakura gazed into his eyes, trying to find out what else he wasn't telling her.

_**Now the fall is here again,**_

_**You can't begin to give in,**_

_**It's all over,**_

Sakura put her head back on his chest and accepted what he wasn't telling her, because she probably didn't want to know.

"Sakura, you should probably get home, it's getting late." Naruto informed her.

Sakura looked back at him with despair in her eyes telling him that she wanted to be with him.

"I'll walk you. Don't worry." He promised.

-

-

-

Naruto and Sakura walked up to Sakura's door holding one others hand.

They stopped at her door.

_**When the snow's come rolling through,**_

_**You're rolling too with some new lover,**_

_**Will you think of times you've told me,  
**_

Sakura turned toward Naruto with watering eyes. "Naruto please don't leave me! I don't want to be all alone again!" She cried as she hugged him dearly. He looked at her shocked.

The shock finally wore off after a couple seconds. He hugged her back.

Sakura fell to her knees, crying and sobbing. Naruto crouched over to her level and hugged her close.

"Sakura, I-I don't want to leave. I promise a million promises that I will be back. You don't have to worry."

Sakura looked up at him with despair. He pushed her hair out of her face and looked into her eyes. And then once again put his lips on hers. This time she could think.

_**That you knew the reason,**_

_**Why we have to each be lonely,**_

_**It was just the season,**_

Some minutes passed by, and Sakura was lost in thought. _"I never want you to leave me. Please don't leave."_ She thought carefully, more tears spilled out.

They broke apart once again. And Sakura was crying lightly on his chest.

_**Will you think of times you've told me,**_

_**That you knew the reason,**_

_**And why we had to each be lonely,**_

"Sakura?" Naruto began to speak. "Yes Naruto?" Sakura tried to say as she choked out.

"I love you." He said as he held her tightly.

"I love you too." She said smiling while her tears came rolling down.

_**It was just the season**_

* * *

Yes, I will except flames. -sighs- Sorry for the shortness. I was laying in bed last night half sleeping, half awake, and This would not stop playing in my head as I played the song over and over. So I don't mind flames. All I know is that the dream won't go away. :3 R&R 

-Suki


End file.
